1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic equipment suitable for use in a desk top calculator having a calendar function, and more particularly to electronic equipment that can produce a sentence such as proverb or maxim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent electronic equipment such as desk top calculators, a clocking function such as a clock or a calender function has been added to the inherent calculation function for the convenience of a user. For example, a desk top calculator with a clock which can calculate data in one mode and display the present month, day of month, day of week, hour, minute and second in another mode, and generate an alarm sound at a preset time, has been developed. In a conventional printed calendar, a proverb or a maxim is usually printed on each daily or monthly sheet and many people like such a calendar. Accordingly, the information of the month, day of month, day of week, hour, minute and second presented by currently available electronic equipment having the clocking function is not sufficient, and the development of a desk top calculator having a function also of providing sentences such as proverbs or maxims equal to conventional printed calendars is desirable.